


Dark Fairytale

by Fataeilistic



Series: And A Vampy New Year [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fataeilistic/pseuds/Fataeilistic
Summary: "We don’t control the stars, but no matter how they fall, we’ll be together under them.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun
Series: And A Vampy New Year [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048537
Kudos: 27





	Dark Fairytale

_Soulbinding is not an irrevocable act._

_However, such a bond must be carefully_

_considered before it is made._

_You and your soulbind will know each_

_other's hearts and minds. Your hopes_

_and fears; your dreams and memories;_

_all will be shared between you._

_As long as the bond exists, you are_

_Intertwined; always together even when_

_арart._

_Once complete, your connection will_

_transcend physical space and empower_

_you both._

Taeyong woke up with a start, darkness blanketing the bedroom. He glanced to one side and saw Kun still sleeping next to him, face slack and dreams calm. The other witch rarely had nightmares, so thoroughly grounded they couldn't get through. Taeyong was a different story and looking to the other side he understood why he'd woken up so suddenly. 

He got up quietly and went searching for Doyoung, bypassing the flower shop their apartment sat above and heading outside to the yard that hid behind it. The creation of the space was a group effort, namely Jeno's connection to the earth and Kun and Taeyong's connection to everything green and growing. Jaemin had also had a hand in things, as he often did, but he refused to explain how he'd just happened to find them the space to begin with. 

At the back of the garden, hidden in the boughs of a willow that wouldn't naturally grow in the space, stood a small shack, light flickering in the windows. Taeyong made his way inside as quietly as possible and found Doyoung sitting on the ground staring into a blackened mirror. Taeyong slowly sat down just out of sight of the reflective surface and waited. 

The candles were sputtering by the time Doyoung's eyes refocused.

"You should be sleeping," the black haired man said, voice rough as if he'd spent the last few hours screaming into the night. Taeyong just shrugged and tried to avoid wincing as he finally moved his stiff body. 

"You didn't tell me you were coming out here tonight," he said as he moved to Doyoung’s side, still leaving space between them as the other finished grounding himself. 

"I wasn't planning on it." Doyoung lit a lantern sitting on the alter off the last remnants of the purple candle that had been burning. Once that was done he took a deep breath before shifting to lean against Taeyong's side. "I know I should have warned you but you were sleeping so well I didn't think it would wake you."

"Don't apologize," the blond said firmly. "We can't always control the calling, especially you." Doyoung merely shrugged slightly and leaned more fully against the elder's side. 

Times like this, dark times when sunrise seemed hours away yet, were when Taeyong thought the most about the man at his side and everything they'd been through. 

Their story started out like a fairytale. They knew each other as children, their mothers being in the same coven. Taeyong had immediately latched onto Doyoung and couldn't remember a time in his life the other wasn't by his side. They'd studied together and gone through every stage of practice together. 

Until it was time for them to be formerly brought into the circle. Whereas Taeyong took after his mother and was called to the green side of the craft, Doyoung was different. His mother was also a green witch but he'd always struggled with many of her spells. He understood herbalism and potion making better than almost anyone but there was something _more_ there that Taeyong just never understood. 

His calling was to traverse the veil, a Hedgewitch in practice and deed. He could see shadows everywhere and was often called by guides to go deep into them. He spent many nights in the dark wandering the mists in his mind. Taeyong was terrified one day he wouldn't be able to find his way back. 

And then they learned about soulbinding. The ceremony was difficult and took a full year to prepare for. Even after all of that perpetuation, there was no guarantee it world work or even that they would survive. Doyoung had to go further in than he'd ever gone before and Taeyong would have to bring him back before it was too late. 

Binding together though meant he stopped worrying every time he saw Doyoung get that far away look in his eye than he might not return this time. It also meant Taeyong shared some of the darkness with him, normally in the firm of nightmares. Doyoung would usually warn him ahead of time so Taeyong could prepare and ground himself, normally with a Kun's help. 

"Something is coming." Doyoung's voice snapped Taeyong out of his memories. 

"Something good?" Taeyong asked, ever the optimist. Doyoung just sat up and gave him a look. "Something… not horrible?" he tried again. Doyoung finally cracked a grin and shook his head before standing up and pulling the other man up after him. 

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," he said as he opened the door with one gesture and put out the lantern with another. "But we should prepare either way."

"I'll have Kun check our stock," Taeyong nodded as they headed back indoors. "And see if Ten has heard anything when he's been out wandering around."

Doyoung paused at the bottom of the stairs and glanced out the window at the apartment building across the street that housed most of their friends. 

"Do you think Jaemin would tell us anything?" He asked. Taeyong shrugged beside him. "I suppose I could get Jeno to ask him. Whatever it is they have going on, he can rarely say no to him."

"If he does say no then we know it's serious," Taeyong hummed. Jaemin was old and powerful and, while he might intentionally avoid answering questions when he thought it was funny, he was also limited on what information he could share. The witches had yet to pin down exactly what the man was but Ten had decided to refer to him as The Little Goblin and the name fit well enough. 

"That's what I'm afraid of." Doyoung stared out into the darkness for a moment longer before taking the hand Taeyong held out to him and letting the blond lead him back to bed. “It’s nearly Yule,” he whispered as he let Taeyong tug off the heavy sweater he’d pulled on before heading outside. “With the alignment…”

“We don’t control the stars,” Taeyong said softly, pulling Doyoung down onto the bed with him. Kun rolled over in his sleep and automatically fit himself against Taeyong’s back the same way the blond did with Doyoung. “But no matter how the stars fall, we’ll be together under them.”


End file.
